


Bunch of Headcanons

by orphan_account



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Backstories!, I'm Sorry, Me trying to explain my multi-shipping self, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slightly Violent?, Ultra gay still
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-07-17 05:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *sobs* I swear I'll stop posting a bunch of random countryhumans stories that aren't done yetThis'll probably be my last countryhumans book and try to write other fanfiction :'(But still this will exist





	1. Attempt to Organize Chapters

**Author's Note:**

> There'll be a bunch of chapters, of course. I will figure out how to organize said chapters properly ;-;

Hhh alright let's do this and get it over with. I will organize the chapters based on the character it's involving and the chapter number to go with it.


	2. Chapter 1: Russia and America's Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes I'll let you guys know ahead of time I still ship RusAme but I'll explain myself  
> Also this isn't too related to Flower Crowns and Short Stories

I, as a crazy fangirl over CountryHumans, instantly got hooked onto RusAme. Yes, it's a pretty weird ship. Yes, both of these countries have had issues in the past.  
PLEASE don't take my headcanons seriously, unless I stress that I do take it seriously. I know that it's still probably bad I'm thinking that shipping what should be enemy countries is okay, but I've thought about this a lot, and needed to try and clear up some stuff for any present/future readers, and clear up things for myself.

——

How I imagine it is that they grew close because Russia didn't like how USSR treated America. Usually, USSR and America would get into fights (Cold War, Vietnam War, etc.) and Russia got worried about how his father might turn that nasty personality onto him and his siblings.  
So, at an attempt to try and defuse some of the problem, Russia would sneak up to America and try to talk them out of being enemies. Of course, when Russia arrived, America would usually be battered up, leading to Russia tending to his wounds (despite some angry protesting) and letting America vent about the issue.  
Some months pass on, and USSR gets sick. During this time, the fighting between America and USSR lessens, but the tension between them is still high. Russia has yet to confess to his father he was talking to America, for fear of being punished over the issue. Even though Russia helps his siblings take care of USSR, he still has the habit of leaving the household to talk to America. By now, they were good friends— even best friends.  
Before America could take the chance to tell Russia about his feelings, however, USSR passed away, leaving his kids to fend for themselves without either parental figures to protect them from the world.  
Russia grew cold during this time, picking up the bad habit of drinking vodka. He isolated himself from everyone he usually would trust, including America.  
Despite this, America tried to cheer up Russia, even risking getting hurt by him just to try and comfort the country though his issue.  
After a while, Russia slowly starts to recover from the anger. Despite retaining some of the pent up frustration and hopelessness he felt during the phase, he was starting to gain back some of his cheerfulness.  
After America was sure that Russia could handle what he was thinking of, America confessed to Russia he loved him.  
The reply was not immediate. Russia only answered that he'd think about it, keeping his distance once more from America to think about how he felt about him. Yes, he helped America all those years ago. Yes, America helped HIM when he felt like he lost everything.  
But could he even see a best friend as a lover, even if Russia did return America's feelings?  
When Russia returned with answers, America was upset. He shied away from him, trying to make up excuses or flat out telling Russia to "think some more on how he felt towards him". When Russia forced himself to say he loved America back, there was a confusing moment between them.  
They both had the same feelings, but how could they tell it to everyone? During the phase where they avoided each other, most other countries saw a toxic relationship between the two, or them just being enemies.  
Both Russia and America knew they would have to take it slow.


	3. Chapter 2: Steven Universe-Type Stuff??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please let me explain  
> I'm so sorry

So uh,,,  
Here we freaking go  
Feel free to use this terrifying idea, I guess..??  
\-----  
East and West Germany, two twins that have been seperated for a long time, eventually form Modern Germany in my books. But how? Well, it's simple. Some countries, whether they're very close siblings or very close lovers, possess the ability to fuse together like gems from Steven Universe. Of course, with countries taking each other over, the resulting "fusion" country could be very unstable, or be completely combined and synchronized. The resulting fusion is also extremely sensitive, and will easily copy the actions of either country. This is shown in a later example.  
There's also some times where the fusion is forced— for example, a country being invaded. In this case, the fusion country is extremely unstable, and shouldn't stay together for long unless the invading country is extremely powerful. Let's say, uh, Third Reich conquers Poland and somehow, they accidentally fuse together. The resulting country has more of an appearsnce of Third Reich than Poland, since Third Reich triggered it in the first place. However, the country will very quickly go downhill. They'll hear constant voices from both Poland and Third Reich, and argue with themself. Third Reich, however, can only keep the fusion together because of the dominance he has over Poland (that is, until USSR boots his rear end into outer space).  
Austria-Hungary is a different example. (I'm sorry if you guys think Austria and Hungary are siblings ;-;)  
Austria loves Hungary, and Hungary loves him back. Eventually, this love can briefly fuse two (or more if they're into that idk) countries together. However, this fusion is, mentioned earlier, very sensitive. Any need to become evil surfaces, and Austria-Hungary is taken over by this need to be evil. Only after WW1 will Austria and Hungary seperate after this.  
Now, how does Modern Germany stay together for this long?  
It's simple.  
West and East Germany, even if they felt bitter, always has love for the world. They are forgiving and kind, and a majority of this forgiveness passes onto Modern Germany. Since East and West about have the same ideas, they work together as one, which keeps Modern Germany calm and composed, and therefore together. However, personality-wise, West is different from East. While West is well-mannered and quiet from his time with Britain and America, East is very rebellious and not afraid to speak her mind (yes, I said her). What this means for Modern Germany is that sometimes, he goes through mood swings. Despite this, he has a decent blend of both of their personalities; he is quiet and respectful (West), but passionate with a bad case of being a workaholic (East).


	4. Relationships,,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I address RusAme and GerPol (Along with some romantic backstory) because this'll be fun.  
> Ish.

Another 10:00 pm chapter  
You can't stop me  
—————  
Russia and America's relationship wasn't their first, and neither was Germany and Poland's. All of them but Poland had been ina relationship themselves, and for Germany, three.  
—  
For Russia, he had been with Germany at some point. During a time where the both of them got drunk, they confessed about feelings that shouldn't have existed. They tried to be in a relationship, and just.. Couldn't. The breakup was mutual, but Germany still feels sad about their relationship to this to. They kindly don't speak of anything about ever dating each other, and try to ignore the feeling in their hearts by calling each other friends.   
During this patchy time, America was trying to help Russia recover from his father's death, and even though they pushed away each other, their deeply hidden love for each other eventually got them together. Despite Russia's alcoholism and the front America puts up to appease his people, they tend to treat their relationship like a partial secret. Some people know, some people don't (like two of your friends from your friend group holding hands under a table and only you noticed).  
•  
For America, he had loved Japan at some point, but it was more as a friend than romantically. Yes, Japan was very respectful and kind to him, but her obsession with strange things was a turn-off for him. While America enjoyed the time he spent with Japan, he found that she was happier away from him and was willing to try and break off their relationship. Despite what Japan said, however, she never made the move and America ended the relationship.   
America was juggling being friends with Russia, an emotional mess at the time, and eventually they developed feelings for each other.  
•  
For Germany, he had been in three relationships. When he was very young, he had a fleeting crush on France, and constantly tried to get her attention (to Britain's disdain). For some time, they were a thing, and EVERYONE knew how they ended. When the World Wars came barreling towards their relationship, the stress and tolls from the wars pushed France beyond her limits. She couldn't tolerate the pain that Germany's family hurt her before and may hurt her again, and eventually ended the relationship between them. She went on without a lover for a while, but when she found Britain, she realized that she could trust him. This is where America, Canada, Australia, and New Zealand came along.  
After the whole France issue, Germany was really dang sad, and it didn't help that his attempt of a relationship with Russia ended. What used to be a simple sip of beer as a joke became a coping mechanism as Germany tried to drown his emotions in either work or alcohol. During this time, Germany found Poland being cornered by his father. They shrugged it off sadly, finding it to be business, until it became more and more common and started involving Russia's dad. Before the angel could be hurt any further, however, Germany stood up for the prisoner and got punished for his actions. This was what caught Poland's eye, but in the wrong way.  
Poland did not like Germany at first— he tried to adhere to his religion, and how could he trust the son of one of his torturers? Poland tried to push Germany away, and it was almost reluctantly that he had interpreted Germany's slightly subtle actions as a sign of love. When they did confess, it was light-hearted and meaningless conversation at first, a way for both of the emotionally hurt men to ease themselves into the inevitable ending. They are still together after this, though Poland doesn't know how he made an excuse to love Germany AND his religion at the same time.  
•  
Poland never really liked anyone. He focused more on his life and studies, along with training himself to fight well (after WW1 and especially after WW2). When Germany came along, he tried to avoid accepting that the both of them had even a tiny smidgen of a friendship between them, let alone a relationship. When he succumbed to loving Germany, however, he found that it actually gave him a sense of purpose, another reason to wake up and function properly.  
—————  
This is so historically inaccurate what the heck


End file.
